


Apariencias

by Isa_no_Tenshi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_no_Tenshi/pseuds/Isa_no_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes estaba, de hecho, casado con su trabajo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apariencias

Apariencias.

Si había algo de lo que John Watson podía estar seguro, era de su heterosexualidad, quizás había tenido ese ligero desliz durante sus años en el ejercito, pero en ese lugar era el único modo de sobrevivir (no importa cuantos meses duro ese _ligero_ desliz); Pero no importa, esas eran las clases de cosas que se quedaban allá, con un pedazo de su omóplato y la estabilidad en su pierna derecha. Cosas que no volverían.

—Y… ¿qué es lo que tienen las personas en sus… vidas normales? —Pregunto con desdén, ni siquiera lo suficientemente interesado como para mirarte, bueno, por supuesto, había un aparente asesino en serie que podía hacer que te suicidaras, después de secuestrarte a plena vista de todos, esta no podía ser una plática más interesante que eso, concediste.

—Amigos, personas que conocen, que les agradan, otras que no—hiciste una ligera pausa, —novias, novios.

—Como dije, aburrido—su mirada seguía vagando en la ventana, sus largos y elegantes dedos entrelazados delicadamente delante de sus labios.

Desviaste la mirada al plato, porque definitivamente eso era más interesante que los delgados labios de tu compañero cuando hablaba.

—Entonces, ¿no tienes novia? —Alzaste la vista, él seguía observando el exterior.

—¿Novia? No, no es lo mío. Otra pausa larga, vamos Watson, es tu oportunidad.

—Oh, bien… ¿Tienes novio? Lo que es perfectamente normal—su mirada se posó rápidamente en ti, a la defensiva.

—Sé que es normal—. Retrocede.

¿Cómo puedes decirle a alguien que no te molestaría llevarlo a la cama? De manera perfecta y completamente heterosexual.

—¿Entonces, novio?

—No.

La sonrisa que salió de tus labios, aunque involuntaria fue perfectamente aceptada. —Genial, soltero, como yo—. No podrían usar tu cuarto, pero bueno, siempre estaba el suyo, o las malditas escaleras incluso.

Sus ojos se movieron por el lugar un poco, antes de fijarse en ti y escapar de nuevo.

—John, aunque me alaga—quizás no deberías preocuparte por eso. —Creo que debo decirte, que me considero… casado con mi… trabajo—. Terminó no del todo seguro y negaste con rapidez.

—No, no, no es lo que, solo creo que, que es genial—bien, un desliz menos—solo, genial—no tenemos que repetir la historia del ejercito fuera de él, Watson, o ya no habrán más excusas.

El correr por el frío de Londres logró hacer que tu cabeza se enfriara un poco, pero las risas contra la pared y tu compañero subiendo las escaleras de esa manera… bueno, ¡eras un maldito ser humano! y en tu defensa, esos pantalones no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Sus brazos estaban extendidos sobre el respaldo del sillón de cuero, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, con una increíble, radiante y autosuficiente sonrisa en sus labios.

—No soy estúpido, sabía que encontrarías la maleta—. Sherlock dio dos pasos hacia la sonrisa pretenciosa.

—No puedes allanar mi casa, como si fueras dueño y señor del lugar —el hombre solo alzó una ceja y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—No es allanar la casa si tienes las llaves—murmuro más bajo antes de recargarse de nuevo, Sherlock soltó un bufido. —Sabes que no puedes ocultar evidencia—. No hubo contestación, una de las tantas personas allí se asomó por la cocina.

—No pierdas más tiempo Lestrade, según alguien, el asesino tiene la maleta y la encontramos en manos de nuestro psicópata favorito—ambos miraron directamente al sujeto de tal manera que solamente volvió a esconderse, cuando desapareció ambos se miraron de nuevo.

—Ya sabemos quién es Rachel—, Sherlock dio dos pasos más cerca. —Es su hija.

—Necesito hablar con ella, ahora—. Lestrade negó con la cabeza.

—Está muerta.

—¡Perfecto! Cómo, cuándo, dónde, necesito los datos, debe estar conectado—volvió a negar y te diste cuenta que, a pesar de todo, Sherlock miraba todos sus movimientos con total atención.

Como una polilla a la luz, pensaste distraídamente.

—Difícilmente lo está, murió hace 14 años, en realidad, jamás vivió—, Viste el ceño de Sherlock fruncirse al instante.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué pensar en su hija cuando moría? ¡Más y más comportamiento psicópata! —concluyó una mujer que los miraba desde la cocina, sus brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho.

—No pensó en ella—se giró y la miró como si fuera una niña lanzando preguntas tontas. —Arañó su nombre, debió dolerle, se esmeró —se giró de nuevo con Lestrade, —¡han pasado años, tendría que haberla olvidado ya! —Un extremo silencio se montó en el lugar, el azabache frenó su entusiasmo ante la mirada severa de Lestrade, para después girarse contigo, como si repentinamente hubiera recordado tu existencia.—Si estuvieras a punto de morir, en tus últimos segundos; ¿Qué dirías?

—Por favor Dios, déjame vivir—soltó un bufido molesto y se giró con el canoso.

—Jennifer tenía que ser lista, con todos esos amantes apuesto a que lo era —te miró y de nuevo al canoso, como si no decidiera a quien impresionar. —Oh… ¡Ella era lista!, ¿no lo ven?, era tan lisa y aun así está muerta.

—¡Sherlock! —El aludido se giró, decidiéndose por fin.

—Ella no perdió su teléfono, lo planto en él, nos está guiando a su asesino.

—¿Cómo exactamente? Y ahórrate los insultos —rodó los ojos.

—Rachel—nadie dijo nada, aun así, él se movió hacia la computadora. —¡Vamos, Rachel! —Silencio de nuevo. —Por Dios. ¿Qué tienen en esas pequeñas cabecitas?, ¿no es divertido no ser yo?, Rachel no es un nombre—se giró a la computadora y apuntó a la maleta,—John, en la maleta, hay un correo.

El nombre resultó ser una contraseña, que terminó siendo la clave para encontrar el celular que, hasta donde sabían, seguía teniendo el asesino. Excepto claro, por el hecho de que el GPS marcaba que tenía que estar aquí, en alguna parte.

Sherlock salió a “tomar aire” mientras Lestrade ordenaba revisar el lugar, en algún lado, debajo de las cajas y ropa esparcida por el piso tenía que estar, pero el celular comenzó a moverse poco después, Lestrade no te miraba, así que decidiste salir y tomar el primer taxi que se detuviera.

Dos edificios exactamente iguales, y en uno de ellos estaba el que sería tu compañero de departamento, giraste a la izquierda y subiste todas las escaleras buscando en cada puerta, mientras seguías corriendo y rezabas no haberte equivocado de edificio.

Pero lo hiciste, _por supuesto que lo hiciste_ , pudiste ver al azabache, dándote la espalda, de pie, delante de un hombre canoso, mucho mayor que Sherlock, ambos sostenían algo cerca de su boca y tú sacaste tu arma por inercia.

Sherlock no podía ser tan estúpido, por Dios, él no tomaría la maldita píldora. Pero lo intentó y tuviste que disparar y agacharte, un impulso mal controlado de tus años en la guerra. En cuclillas saliste de su rango de visión y corriste escaleras abajo, pudo haber sido un impulso mal controlado, pero aquí fuera, matar a un hombre, era un delito grave.

El lugar no tardo en llenarse de patrullas poco después, todos parecían preocupados buscando al tirador, _buscándote_ , desviaste la mirada cada vez que alguien te miraba y atravesaste un par de patrullas para verlo.

Una manta naranja cubría sus hombros, mientras se miraba las manos, Lestrade llegó segundos después, a paso lento, he incluso tú, que no tenías el súper poder de Sherlock, lograste ver la ligera ansiedad en su mirada.

—Tu tirador—escuchaste decir y Lestrade descruzó sus brazos, viste a Sherlock rendirse contra su pecho y ser rodeado por sus brazos, el canoso bajó su cabeza y sus labios rosaron el suave cabello de Sherlock, quien lo rodeó delicadamente, no podías escuchar lo que decían, pero no lo necesitabas.

El gesto te dijo todo lo que debías saber.

Sherlock Holmes estaba, de hecho, casado con su trabajo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les allá gustado! este es mi primer trabajo publicado fuera de FF . net   
> Regalo para Lizzy!


End file.
